candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charmia
Charmia '('Char/les and Mia) is a semi-canon couple between Charles and Mia. Relationship Charles and Mia shares a very strong relationship with each other. For Charles, it was love at first sight. For Mia, she sees her relationship with him as just friends. Mia was also shown to be caring towards Charles' advances and antics. Their bond started with the fact that Charles was the one who helped Mia conquer her shyness and stage fright during the aftermath of Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity. When Charles first met Mia, he falls in love at first sight at her and vows to be her 'knight'Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity and tries to talk or stalk her whenever or wherever possible. Whereas for Mia, her feelings towards him are still relatively unknown. Charles believes that he is 'stuck in Mia's friend zone' whenever Mia did not display any feelings for him when he tries to confess his love for her. Usually, Charles will search for ways to catch Mia's attention or to impress her, even if the chances of doing that are slim or impossible. Despite all the attempts, advances and crazy antics Charles had shown Mia, her true feelings toward him still remains unknown. In spite of Charles' mutual feelings towards the latter, there are times when they had misunderstandings and believes to the opposite. One of those times was when Mia coldly reacted to Charles' stalking habit and told him to stop, ending up having Charles to do the same to her; and soon got even worse when Sera purposely snatched Mia's butterfly hair clip (Which is a gift from Charles) from her and placed the blame all on the latter, hence infuriating Charles and almost making him loose his feelings for Mia. However, his feelings soon return after Sera told them that she purposely fell down and pretended to be sick to make Mia look bad.Season of Blossoms: Growing Up Synopsis Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity When Mia was going to school alone, a dog chased her. She then quickly ran to the bushes to hide from the dog. But unfortunately, her skirt got pierced by a torn between the bushes. Mia then panicked when she realised that the dog was coming her way. Suddenly Charles appeared and stopped the dog from attacking Mia, he told the dog to stop attacking Mia since she was 'this world's' 'princess' while Mia tought he was very weird. The dog soon went away while Mia still remained in the bushes. Charles then headed to the bushes and found Mia between the bushes. He then asked Mia if this was fate that brought them together. Mia then said that she was no princess while stuttering and whispered to him to help her get her skirt out of the thorn. But since she was talking so softly, Charles mistakens her request for help as blushing and having a crush on him which made him smirk. He then said 'Beautiful princess we will meet again.' . Mia then asked to herself what Charles was talking about and realised that her skirt was still pierced by the thorn. She then asked Charles for help but to only realise that he had gone. Style with Substance: Savvy After all of Charles' attempts to get Mia to notice him as a model but she still fails to, Charles finally cried and ran to the playground. After that, Mia ran to the playground while apologising to Charles. Charles then accepted her apology while saying he did not mind if Mia did not want him as her model partner. Mia then said that she wanted him to be her model partner but was scared to ask him. After the conversation, Charles agreed to be her model partner. Caught in the Net: Technology When Emilia asked Mia to say that she was very troubled and Mia following Emilia's orders, Charles immediately came out from his hiding place and asked Mia on what got her very troubled while also saying that he would always help Mia. Happy Holidays!: Travel Mia invited Charles to go to Langkawi with her since he cried when he found out that Candy JEM were going to Langkawi and saying that she was mean because she did not invite him. Starstruck!: Fandom When Mia told Joni and Emilia that C-Daigon was very important to her, they heard somebody crying and turned around to see that Charles was crying. Charles then asked Mia that was he not important to her while Mia said that he was also important because when she was with him, she would feel how it was to be lonely. After she said that, Charles then said that their 'relationship' has 'ended' while cursing her and ran away. Mia then was worried if they could still be friends while Emilia and Joni first ignored her, talking on how to improve Joni's studies but soon told her not to worry because Mia got mad and told them not to ignore her. Mia then asked Emilia if she really did not need to worry about Charles while Emilia assured her not to worry since he is the universe' unbeatable cockroach. Season of Blossoms: Growing Up When Mia was having problems with growing up, Charles kept on secretly supporting her even when Mia had a crush on Richard at that time. Charles also punched Richard and was even punished by Mrs. Lawson when Richard bullied Mia. He gave Mia a birthday present that helped Mia on her stresses. And in the end both went to Mia's birthday party and had a great time. Little Ladies: Courtesy Charles appeared out of nowhere when Sofia wanted to duel with Mia on who is the prettiest girl in their school. So obviously Charles voted for Mia. Dreams Take Flight: Ambition When asked by Mia what Charles' ambition was, he answered he wanted to be a constructor and said he wanted be a constructor because he wants to build a house for him and his loved ones to live together. While he wanted to continue, Emilia dragged Mia away while Charles saying that they were so unfair. Kitchen Capers: Cooking When Joni offered Mia more of her cooked salad because Mia said she 'liked' it, Charles appeared out of nowhere and said to Mia that no matter what, he will always protect her while Mia looked at him dreamily. Tiny Terror: Manners Charles and Mia got into a big fight when Mia scolded Charles on his stalking habit which led Charles feeling angry. Soon, Charles became more angry when his little sister, Sera, pretended to fall and pretended to be sick. After that, Charles and Mia barely talk to each other. Joni and Emilia then made a plan to get Mia and Charles to be friends again. In school, they also asked Corey to help them to get Charles and Mia to get together. When school ended, Corey brought Charles to a cafe and met up with Mia in the cafe too. Corey then told Mia that it was such a 'coincidence' that they met each other here and asked her where Joni and Emilia were. Charles was not easily fooled. He said that this was their plan to get him and Mia to be friends again. First, Charles tried to get out but then Corey said that him not caring about Mia's feelings was very low. Corey's comment hit Charles very hard which made him stop and turn around while saying that he'll only accompany Mia until Joni and Emilia came. Not talking to each other. Corey then tried to start a conversation with each other. Emilia then called Corey via phone informing that they were in Charles' house. Corey then accidently repeated what Emilia said out loud. Charles then heard it and immediately went back home with Mia and Corey following in suit. When Charles reached his home, he saw Joni cornering Sera and told her to stop what she was doing. Joni then dropped the jar that contained a cockroach inside. The jar lid open and the cockroach came out. Everybody then started to hide and freak out excluding Joni. The cockroach then went to Sera's direction and she started to freak out. She then admit her faults to everyone and threw Mia's butterfly hair clip. Mia then ran and caught the hair clip. Charles saw the cockroach getting near Mia so he stepped in to protect Mia from the cockroach. The cockroach then went into his jeans while all of them screamed. Mia then help Charles to beat up the cockroach while Charles told her to stop. The cockroach then went out of Charles' jeans and Joni captured it. Mia then thanked Charles for his help. Charles then hit himself in the head when he saw that the thing that Mia wanted back was her butterfly hair clip and not his Candy JEM member plushie. When asked by Mia why he hit his head, he replied that he needed to freshen up his mind and said that he almost became the world's bad person while he apologised to Mia. On the next day when school ended, Charles then attempted to go home with Mia again but got blocked again by Joni and Emilia since he was not a Candy JEM member anymore. Charles then said that the matter was done and he already scolded Sera. He then asked Mia if he was right. Mia then said that he still dd not allow her to call him Cero. He then fell to his knees and started to cry again but got interrupted when Mia said goodbye to him. His mood then brightened upwhile he replied goodbye to her. Rules of Popularity: Reputation When Emilia said Mia has many good spots, Charles suddenly came out from the bushes saying that what Emilia said was all true. When Joni scolded him, he told her that she has many bad spots and should learn from Mia hence making Joni mad. More Than Friends: Feelings When Corey said that boys and girls being close to each other are not necessarily claimed as couples, Mia agreed with him saying that boys and girls can also be the best of friends which also means confidant. After saying this, she asked Charles if her statement was correct. Charles thought that it was her way to 'confess her love for him' so he took out a rose and started to confess to Mia but got his heart broken when she said that she wishes both of them would find their own confidant. The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement Evidence * It is obvious that Charles has a crush on Mia. * Charles often stalks Mia in order to 'protect' her from danger wherever and whenever possible. * It is not confirmed whether Mia have romantic feelings for Charles, but it was clear that she greatly respects him as a friend and tries to help or support him whenever he is in need. * Charles frequently blushes whenever he sees Mia displaying the lovable and cute side of her. * Mia pitied that Charles always brought noodles to school, so she prepared food for Charles. * Mia does not want to end her friendship with Charles. This was shown in Tiny Terror: Manners. * Mia once spoke up for Charles when her classmates told Miss Miyuki that he was a stranger. This was shown in Girls On Guard: Self-Defence. * In Tiny Terror: Manners, when Charles blocked the entrance door (which is also the whole 5A's class exit door) in order to ask Mia if he could 'accompany' her back home, Joni claimed that this had happen so many times. * Charles is willing to help Mia with anything. Among the Fans Charmia is possibly the most shipped couple in Candy Series. This is because the pair shares a very strong and close chemistry with each other. Another reason maybe because of Mia being oblivious to Charles' love for her, they think that the pair match each other or they think the pair is very caring towards the latter. The pair also appeared in almost every artwork drawn by the illustrators (even though some artworks only displays Charles in the background). So far, Charmia is the focused pair in these five books in sequence: * Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity * Season of Blossoms: Growing Up * Tiny Terror: Manners * More Than Friends: Feelings * The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement References External links # https://www.facebook.com/pg/candyseries.creation/photos/?ref=page_internal%7CLink to origin of photos Navigation Category:Pairings Category:Browse Candy Meow Pairings Category:Characters Category:Semi-Canon Pairings Category:Spoiler